Stephan "Obi" Obrieski
: ""We happy fewer and fewer. I'll be sure to sign my life insurance policy on the way out."" — unused audio Private First Class Stephan "Obi" Obrieski was a soldier in Baker's 3rd Squad Fire team. Background Early Life Obrieski was born in Warsaw, Poland, and immigrated to the United States, leaving his parents behind. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, to prove he was an American, he volunteered for the newly-activated airborne divisions. There he was assigned to 3rd Squad under Sgt. Baker. He had hoped to find his family in Poland after the action in France, if they survived the Nazi occupation. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Obrieski volunteered for the newly-activated airborne divisions of the U.S. Army. He was assigned to 3rd Squad, 3rd Platoon, Fox Company, 2nd Battalion, 502 PIR (Parachute Infantry Regiment), 101st Airborne Division. Obrieski, along with the rest of the 101st Airborne Division, was deployed to England and began to train for the upcoming invasion of Europe. Road to Hill 30 On June 6 1944, Obrieski and his squad were dropped behind enemy lines in the Normandy countryside to help secure causeways leading away from Utah Beach and to otherwise disrupt German defenses. Obrieski is first seen in "Purple Heart Lane", where he is in Hartsock's fire-team. He then survives the battle at Purple Heart Lane. He is then on your team until Cat and Mouse. He then dies on the level Cat and Mouse (Tom and Jerry.) Death While smoking his cigarette and talking to the others on Carentan Cathedral's Tower, Obrieski gets shot in the head by an advancing German sniper. Part of the left side of his upper skull is blown away. As he topples over and falls to the ground, Mac says that the shot was from far away. In the PlayStation 2 version, Obrieski is shot in the middle of his face, leaving a hole in the middle. His helmet is left on the tower, stained with his blood. He is never mentioned again in the game. Trivia *Obrieski is most often seen during Road to Hill 30 using the M1 Garand rifle. *He was in the fire team under Hartsock. He appears to be friends with Pfc. Tom Zanovich. *He was known to dislike Kevin Benjamin "Legs" Leggett, because he thought he was responsible for the deaths of Privates Larry Allen and Michael Garnett and also because he destroyed the only bar left in the city of Carentan. *He has a 'dame' (girlfriend) back home as well as a pet dog. *Obi was killed before the rest of the team heard the sniper's shot. *In the PSP version, he is shot through the chest, not the head. *In the computer version, he says, "We'll get him when this is over." a split second before he is shot. This is ironic because he was about to face 'his over'. *On Carentan Cathedral, he was in charge of the bazooka. He left it on the second level. We know this because Mac shouts "Where'd Obrieski leave that god damn bazooka?!". Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:3rd Squad Fire Team